It's a Musical Life!
by Shitaka
Summary: Rogue falls asleep during the talent show because she’s been awake two days straight worrying about taking the next step in her life, when she wakes up, everyone around her can help but to belt life out. Sequel to Studying With Music. R&R Shitaka


Disclaimer: I do NOT own marvel or any of it's characters.

Summary: Rogue falls asleep during the talent show because she's been awake two days straight worrying about taking the next step in her life, when she wakes up, everyone around her can help but to belt life out.

"Alright and next up we have Jubilee reciting a poem." Jean Grey announced the next contestant for the school first annual talent show. So far the night had proved interesting if anything, a group of girls choreographed a dance, one guy tried to rap, John did a little pyrotechnics, and the night was really just a waste of time, or that's at least what Rogue thought. I mean who had time for a frivolous talent show? Graduation was next month, training to be part of the X-Men team was almost complete, and she was almost sure she saw Bobby showing a ring to John and Kitty. Rogue sighed deeply, she hadn't slept in two days, and to be quite honest she looked like hell. Jubilee is mumbling about some rose in a snow storm. "What time does this end?' Rogue thought. 'Eye lids getting heavy'…Rogue snapped her eyes open, now Kitty was on stage, she's singing. The words sunk into Rogue's mind as she drifted into a deep slumber. "On to the next thing I'm searching for something that's missing. There's gotta be more to life…"

"And the winner is" Rogue sat up quickly hoping no one had noticed she missed the second half and not to mention her boyfriend's act. "John Allerdyce!" Everyone applauded as John proudly walked onto the stage and excepted his trophy, he'd be talking about all next week. Rogue got up from her seat and went to meet her friends in the hallway, John came out with the trophy in the air. "Congratulations" Rogue said. "Piece of cake." He replied. "He didn't deserve it" One of the younger boys whined passing John in the hallway. Then out of nowhere music started playing it. Rogue rubbed her temples but still the music was there and it was like no one else heard it. The crowd cleared away from John as he started…dancing?

"You better watch who you talkin' bout, runnin' yo' mouth like you know me, you gonna fuck around and show me why the 'Show Me' get called the 'Show me' While one-on-one you cant hold me if your last name was Haynes Only way you wear me out is stitch my name on your pants . No resident of France (Wheeew!) But you swear I'm from Paris, hundred-six karrots, Total? Nah, that's per wrist. Trying to compurr this: my chain to your change. I'm like Sprint or Motorola, no service, out of your range. You outta your brains thinkin' Imma shout out your name. You gotta come up with better ways than that to catch your fame. All that pressure you applying, its time to ease off. Before I hit you from the blind side, taking your sleeves off. As much as we lost, still hard to please boss

Dont be lyin', bitchin', cryin', suck it up, thats a loss. Cause yo' acts is wack, your whole label is wack. Matter of fact (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,) hold that (Ayyyyyy). I am number one, no matter if you like it , Here take this down and write it, I am number one, ey ey ey (ey ey). (Now let me ask you man) What does it take to be number one? Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers. (Tell me now dirty) What does it take to be number one?

ey ey (ey ey)." The music faded and Rogue just stood there, did that really just happen?

"Are you alright? Rogue?" John waved his hand in front of Rogue face a laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just think I need sleep is all." John laughed again. "Yeah I saw you passed out in the audience, hey if Bobby asks tell him he'll do better next time." John said as Rogue walked off towards her bedroom. "Hey, Rogue wait up." Kitty ran out of the auditorium. "Hey, you need to go talk to Bobby, he's taking this talent show thing way to seriously, and he won't come out of the dressing room." Rogue nodded and followed Kitty backstage and she stopped at one of the rooms with a hand written sign 'Dressing Room'. "I'll just wait out here." Kitty watched as rogue walked into the room.

"Bobby?" Rogue walked into the room and the lights went out. "Bobby, you here?" Rogue asked a bit frightened. Then a few small lights came on and Bobby came out looking very nice. It was a set up, he didn't care one bit about the talent show. "Kitty said you were havin a hard time about the talent show.." Rogue started. "No, it was just for fun anyways, may as well let someone win who wanted it." Bobby smiled. "yeah, john loves trophies…" For some reason rogue felt a little nervous, and then music started playing. 'No, not again' Rogue thought.

A/N Ok it's not a whole lot but enough to get you started. Is it just me or does the story read a little weird? Let me no if I'm mixing 1st, 2nd, or 3rd persons. I hope you liked it. This is virtually the sequel to "Studying With Music" which is centered around John, and if you haven't read it, be sure to do so. Also if you have a song you think fits with a character, leave it and the desired character in your review maybe it'll make the story! R&R, I love you all. –Shitaka )


End file.
